My Immortal: The Doom
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Here's the sequeal to 'My Immortal' that some of you wanted. read previous story first. Sonic and Shadow encounter another problem, will they pull through this time?
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal: The Doom**

**Well, I was telling a few of my reviewers that there wasn't going to be a sequel… but then a I got a wonderful idea! So, here it is!**

Two lover hedgehogs were laying in a cell, One of the hedgehogs were black, and one was blue. The cell was a dark, small, smelly cell. All the cell consisted of, was concrete walls and a floor. In the front of the cell were the bars, putting the who hedgehogs on show, they had no privacy. "I thought he was dead Shadow." Sonic cuddled up to his lover.

"Me too Sonic…" Shadow sighed, as Sonic nuzzled into his fury chest.

"I would do anything for a chilli dog right now…" Sonic complained. "And a bathroom…" he added.

"You have to go?" Shadow asked, Sonic nodded. "Just hang on Faker… I'm sure we'll be out soon."

"Yeah, why were we so careless, thinking we could just be so easy to just destroy this base and leave." Sonic said, his voice breaking. "And now we're going to be stuck here until someone finds us." Shadow was silent. He just closed his eyes.

"If we were nourished, then we could think straight and fight, but we're too weak to." Shadow said, stroking the side of Sonic's face.

"Should have ate before we left the house…" Sonic said with a shaky voice. They then heard footsteps, they got louder and louder.

"Faker, act as if you're in pain…" Shadow whispered into Sonic's ear suddenly.

"Why me, why not you?"

"As far as he knows, you're mortal… and if he wants to keep you alive, he'll help you…" Sonic looked uninterested. "This may be your chance to use the bathroom."

"Fine…" Sonic was defeated, he did as Shadow said. He started to groan and show signs of pain. Soon, a very large looking man with a round belly walked into view of the cell.

"Ah, my two hostages, to think that I captured you two… it seems your abilities have dropped since the last time." he saw Sonic was curled up in the cell, it looked as if he was in pain.

"What is the matter hedgehog?" he asked, not fully interested.

"Ung… a pain… in my stomach…." he rasped.

"You're probably just hungry." Eggman said.

"No… I think I've damaged something…" Sonic groaned.

"Well, why tell me?"

"You're a doctor right?" his voice was shaking. Shadow felt like smiling, Sonic was so good at acting.

"A doctor of science, not medicine." he said smartly.

"Please, the pains too much!" he cried out.

"Hmm… maybe you've got appendicitis, I believe I could remove it for you." he said, Sonic's eyes went wide.

"Uhg! I-I don't think that's it!" Sonic said in shock.

"Doctor, I think he's dying, I think you should bring him something to eat." Shadow said desperately.

"Well, you have been here for a few days now… we'll see how some food helps you Sonic." Eggman said and left.

"Shadow…" Sonic said lovingly. He came out of his curled state and crawled over to him. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me…" Shadow said. "We're not entirely sure you'll get the food." Though, Sonic was soon brought the food.

"This is so nice, I feel so much better… want some?" Sonic asked.

"No…" Shadow said, holding his stomach. "I'm fine…"

"But you're starving." Sonic said. "Open your mouth." he whispered, Shadow did as he was asked and Sonic gently put a piece of bread in his mouth. "Can't deny it now…" he teased.

"Thank you Faker…" he said softly once he had swallowed.

"You want more? Come one, I'm satisfied with what I've eaten already." Sonic said pushing the plate towards Shadow, he refused. "Please… at least take a sip of the water." Sonic said pushing the mug towards Shadow. "It's clean… and cool…"

"Only if I get to lick it off of you…" Shadow said in a seductive voice.

"Shadow… that's a bit disgusting considering how long we've been in this cell." Sonic said sounding disgusted. "Come on…" he urged, he gave the mug to Shadow. Shadow took at sip. "Refreshing?" Sonic asked, Shadow nodded as he let the cool water quench his dry mouth and throat.

"I love you even more for that faker." Shadow sighed with relief, he put his arms around Sonic's waist.

"Ah… now I know what to do for valentines day…. Make sure you haven't drunk anything in days… then give you some nice cool water." Sonic joked.

"You'd better not." Shadow smirked, "Because, I could take away you're bathroom privileges and give them back to you on valentines day." he teased. Sonic started to look uncomfortable again. "Oh no… I went too far… I'm sorry faker, we can ask Eggman when he returns." Shadow said cuddling into him.

"I didn't realise the two of you were so close." the two of them looked up to see Eggman outside the cell. "I really didn't expect this of the worlds two greatest heroes." he said, sounding as if he was disappointed in them.

"What's so bad about it?" Shadow growled, he noticed Sonic's pained expression, "Doctor, can you take Sonic to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Shadow…" Sonic said in a really low voice to Shadow.

"I'm not letting either of you out of the cell." he said cruelly. "I don't want to risk escape."

"BUT-"

"Shh Faker… you'll make it worse… just relax yourself…" Shadow whispered, smoothing Sonic's lower abdomen. "… and it will be an easy wait."

"Okay…" Sonic moaned.

"There's nothing stopping you from going inside the cell." Eggman said.

"Thank doctor, but we're not animals." Shadow said, Sonic was silent hiding his desperate expression by facing the floor. "Do you have a problem with that Sonic?" Shadow asked him lovingly. Sonic whispered in his ear. "Oh… doctor, Sonic would really appreciate it if you could lead him to a bathroom."

"I told you, no leaving the cell… what? Was Sonic too embarrassed to say it was urgent? What's wrong with you?" Eggman asked, Sonic went red in the face with embarrassment.

"A hero doesn't show weakness to his enemy." Shadow said, wrapping his arms around his lover as if he were shielding him.

"Very well." Eggman sighed, he opened the cell door. "It's virtually impossible to escape from this area any way." Eggman said, he shut the door again as he brought sonic out. Shadow ran to the bars and pressed his self against them.

"Ever thought about me? I have those needs to." Shadow said.

"You're immortal though… surely the ultimate life form can wait." he teased and left with Sonic. Shadow scowled at him and sat down, he curled up against the wall at the back of the cell and waited. Sonic soon returned looking refreshed, he sat down by Shadow. "You're so lucky faker…"

"I'm sorry Shadow." Sonic said and embraced him.

"You Don't have to pity me… I'm strong." Shadow said emotionlessly.

"I don't like it when you act robotic and hide all emotion Shadow, it's not the real you."

"Well that's too bad Faker." Shadow grumbled. Sonic ran his hand down Shadow's side slowly, it made Shadow shiver. Sonic's fingers were bristling through his short dark fur, making contact with his skin underneath. Doing this released some of the dirt underneath his fur. "Oh… thank you faker."

"Didn't think to do that, did you?" Sonic said. "Think you could do that same to me?"

"Anything for you Sonic." he breathed and began to do the same. Sonic shivered in ecstasy.

"This feels so good… a lot better than you'd think… I wonder what lies underneath here." Sonic said, he began to run his fingers through Shadow's fury chest. "I can't wait to go home. Then we can have a bath."

"Together?" Shadow smirked.

"Of course." Sonic smirked back. What they were doing to each other was so soothing, they soon fell asleep.

The two of them woke up by the sound of their two stomachs rumbling. They groaned, dreaming of food. "Seems bread and water isn't enough for us." Sonic said shakily. "How have you coped with situations like this in the past Shadow? You're immortal, what did you do when you got extremely hungry, knowing that even if it got so bad you wouldn't die-"

"I didn't cope." Shadow said. "I would just go insane…. But now that I have you to help me get through it. I'll be okay." Shadow said, closing his eyes.

"Shadow… are you okay, do you still have to go?" Sonic asked, Shadow just growled and shifted away from him. "I'm so sorry Shadow."

"Don't be sorry." Shadow said. "You're just too worried about me sometimes." Shadow stood up and stretched. "I wonder if we'll get any breakfast."

"I hope we do…" Sonic said, imagining having food in front of him ready to eat.

"You're imagining food, aren't you?" Shadow asked, Sonic nodded. "Don't." he said strongly. "It'll only make matters worse." he walked over to the bars of the cell. "Ugh…" he groaned and leaned against them feeling weak and slowly slid to the floor.

"Shadow!" Sonic said with alarm and scuffled over to him. He looked to see if there was any water left in the mug, "Damn it!" Sonic cursed as there was none. He picked Shadow up, and put him down gently, lying him against the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Fell… so weak." Shadow rasped. "That's pretty strange for me."

"Chaos energy… your body needs it, right?" Sonic asked, Shadow nodded. "That'll be why then.. Oh no." Sonic started to call out for help. About ten minutes later Eggman came plodding down to the cell.

"What is it now rodent?"

"Something's wrong with Shadow… he's gone weak all of a sudden." Sonic panicked. "He needs chaos energy… he might die." he said getting tears in his eyes.

"I'm not goanna die faker." Shadow growled.

"There you go, he'll be okay." Eggman said.

"But I don't like him like this… I'm so used to having a strong Shadow." Sonic said, Shadow's eyes began to close.

"Don't worry Faker… I'll be okay. I just need to rest." Shadow rasped and fell into unconsciousness.

"Give him and emerald, NOW!" Sonic demanded. Eggman refused. "But… look at him." he sobbed.

"Not my problem." Eggman teased and left.

"Shadow." Sonic cried, holding his limp body close.

**Thanks for reading and I'm hoping this is a start of a great new story!**

**Lucy Labrador **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal: The Doom **

**Yay! Second chapter, and thanks for all of the reviews! Thank you SwiftShadow123, Team Epsilon Captain Hande, and Mardfet. **

Sonic sat all alone in the horribly dark and cold cell, of course, he was with Shadow, however Shadow was unconscious, so he felt so alone. He scruffled Shadow's fluffy chest slowly, wishing he was awake. As he began to fall asleep that he began to feel uneasy. He slowly opened his eyes to see a large figure in the cell… it was the same colours as Shadow and had old looking skin. He looked very evil, and familiar. Sonic's eyes widened at the site. "That's…" Sonic began to say through his fear. "Black… Doom…"

"What has happened to my Shadow… I sensed there was something wrong with him, so I came to help!" he boomed.

"Didn't realise you liked Shadow… I thought you were enemies… I thought you were DEAD!" Sonic said.

"No, as you can see, I am not dead… also, we came to an understanding, a father and son agreement. Now, where is he?" Sonic pointed to the heap on the floor that was Shadow. "What have you done to him!" he bellowed. "I shall tear you apart-"

"NO! I haven't done anything… I want the best for Shadow." Sonic said, Black Doom came a little closer, which made Sonic feel very strange, like he could sense his presence. "Ung…" he groaned, "This is so… weird…"

"I can sense you too… strange, I only sense beings with my blood." Black Doom said, Sonic went pale.

**Flash Back: **_"Well… to do this… I'll have to open up your skin… then mine… and let some of __**my blood drip into your body**__. Then, wait for __**my blood to fuse with yours**__… you'll then gain my immortality."_

"I know why…" Sonic said to himself, Black Doom heard of course, "You're not gonna like this but… Shadow made me immortal through his blood… so… I have his blood… which means I have-"

"MY BLOOD?" Black Doom boomed. "How dare he! Using his blood to make others immortal! I banned him from doing so!"

"Banned?" Sonic squeaked, he was afraid now. "So… you're going to punish him?"

"I'm going to punish the both of you!" he said, Sonic's ears dropped, this didn't look good. He held Shadow to himself and shook with fear, he wanted him to wake up now and protect him. Sonic was no wimp, he was smart enough to know only Shadow would defeat him. It made him sick with fear to know that the only person who could help him was unconscious. Black Doom made a movement with his hand and there was a bright light.

Sonic then found that him and Shadow were in a new world, of red and black and- "This is the.. The…" Sonic couldn't say it.

"Yes… the **Black Comet**." Black Doom said feeling proud.

"I though it was destroyed…"

"It wasn't completely destroyed. So, I was able to fix it. Now… what has happened to Shadow?"

"He ran out of chaos energy and passed out… because Eggman wouldn't give him the energy… when I begged him to do so." Sonic said, fear in his voice, he was afraid Black Doom would get angry at him.

"Easily dealt with!" Black Doom said, there was a flash and Shadow slowly awoke. "There… plenty of chaos energy to keep you going." Shadow looked around slowly hen realised where he was, he looked at Sonic with worry. "I know what you did Shadow… but why? Why is he that important to you?"

"Oh… no…" Shadow put his hands to his head. "Black Doom… I know you forbid me to do what I did… but you don't understand… we're closer than you think…" he became nervous. "The two of us are-"

"NO! How dare you! How can you reproduce the perfect offspring with a MAN!" he boomed.

"Uh… forgot about that…" Shadow said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shadow…" Sonic said worriedly. "What's going on…"

"Sonic… me and him made a deal… he wouldn't take revenge on me if… I produced the perfect offspring…" Shadow said nervously. "But I kind of forgot…" he laughed nervously. "Because the day I returned to Mobius after our little understanding, I bumped into you… and then…"

"It's all my fault!" Sonic cried out.

"No! It's not! It's my fault for forgetting!"

"But now we're both gonna get it!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh… you are indeed." Black Doom said, he called in a couple of his soldiers, they took Sonic and Shadow and separated them. They tried to get free and hold each other but couldn't. Sonic had tears in his eyes as his Shadow was getting further and further away from him. Shadow called out for his lover, as his Sonic was being dragged away. "Call for each other all you like… I'm separating the both of you…. **permanently**!"

The two of them continued to cry out fro each other, but it was no use, they were taken out of the large room and away to be separated, forever?

**I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. ^_^**

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Immortal: The Doom**

**Chapter 3**

"Back at square one…" Sonic sighed, he was in a cell, it was small, empty, dark, smelly… and alone. "More like square minus one… I'm worse off than I was with Eggman… At least Shadow's awake now. But what if he's suffering… what if…" Sonic didn't want to think about it. Then, a figure appeared, the same one as before. "You?" Sonic said angrily.

"You! Are an abomination!" Black Doon said, he held out his hand, and sonic began to feel a sharp pain in his chest. He fell to the floor. Sonic screamed out in pain. "I wish I could kill you here and now!"

"But you can't!" Sonic teased, the pain became more unbearable. "Okay… I'm sorry."

Sonic cowered.

"Apologising will only make the pain worse!" he told Sonic.

"O-k-k-kaayyyyy…." he sobbed, the pain was unbearable.

"Making a SOUND! Won't do you any good either!" he boomed and Sonic screamed with the extra pain that attacked him with great force, his body was tensed, he could hardly move, he was in agony.

Shadow was in his on cell on the side of the Black Comet, Black Doom really did mean it when they would separate them. "I hope Sonic is okay…" Shadow sighed, curling his legs up, his knees were against his chest, in the corner of the room. Then a dark figure appeared into the room. "What have you done with Sonic?"

"Oh… just what I am about to do to you." Black Doom said, e held out his hand and Shadow tensed up, his eyes going wider than Eggman's belly, like a stone he tipped over, and dropped to his side, knees still against his chest. Shadow trembled with fear as the pain consumed him. He knew not to make a sound as it would end him up in more trouble. But did Sonic know that? Asking would result in more pain, but it was worth it. "Black Doom… just… how much pain are you causing Sonic… did he anger you to receive more pain?" Shadow asked. He choked as he got even more pain, speeding through his chest.

"Yes… why do you ask?" Shadow's eyes filled with tears.

"Sonic…" he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry…. It's all my fault…"

"I'm very disappointed in you Shadow… you failed me… there is no way you can mate with another man…. And adoption is NOT the answer… for it is not your OWN… therefore it would be useless to me." Shadow lay silently, what had he condemned himself to?

Sonic was still alone, writhing in agony. For hours on end he was left to take the awful pain. He didn't move, nor make a sound, for he feared even more pain would make him insane. As shadow said before, in times like this, he would just go insane. He began to think through that time with Shadow again.

**Flash Back: **_"What could possibly go wrong… I've never been upset enough to want to die… and __**I don't think I ever will be that upset**__… and __**if I get to live with you forever… then it'll be okay**__." _

Sonic slammed his fist onto the floor… how stupid could he possibly have been. He WAS upset, and he wasn't WITH Shadow. He hated himself. Shadow's words echoing in his head.

"_It seems every mortal want's immortality… but once you experience it… __**you wish you were mortal**__…" _

"NO! I refuse to give into it! I DO NOT regret my decision… I don't want to go back… I don't… I don't…" he said, but however mush he said it, didn't matter. He had regret his decision and he wanted to go back… immediately.

Shadow wasn't feeling too good either. "When he comes out of here… he's going to be like me… sulky… and scared for life… Why did I let him decide? Why didn't I refuse! He could have been free… none of us would have been here!" he cried out. "It's all… my fault."

**Flash Back:**_"Are you sure faker?" Shadow asked. "__**I don't want you changing your mind, because I'll feel really guilty**__… are you sure you don't want to talk to your friends about it?" _

Shadow began to cry, that horrible scene, playing over in his head. "I could have done anything to change it… he could have been mortal… and I could have been free…" he sobbed. "WE could have been free… together… Black Doom would have just helped us and we would have been free."

Two days later the two of them looked a horrible state. They were taken out of the cell and back to the place they were first at in the Black Comet. They both called for each other. The aliens held them, so they couldn't get to each other.

"Take a good look at each other… for you shall never see each other again…" Sonic and Shadow tried to reach for each other. "Try and get to each other all you like… I'm not letting you make any contact with each other." Sonic began to cry, Shadow looked guilty.

"Sonic! I'm so sorry!" Shadow cried. "It's all my fault, if I hadn't had made you immortal, then we wouldn't have been in this mess!" Shadow called to him. "I'm so sorry!"

"No… I should have listened to you…. You warned me… and I ignored it!" sonic said. "I wish I could hold you Shadow… I miss you!" he sobbed.

"I… miss you too." Shadow said.

"The two of you are becoming delirious…" Black Doom said and he clicked him finger. Sonic and Shadow were let go of, the impacted the floor. The two of them crawled to each other desperately and hugged each other tightly.

"Shadow… how are we going get through this?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know…" Shadow said. Shadow then got an idea. "Black Doom… just give us… one more night together…" Shadow begged.

"Fine… you two are close." Black Doom agreed. He shoved them into a room. It had a bed and… well, that was it.

"Wow Shadow… wasn't that lucky." Sonic said, "So what are we going to-" Sonic was cut short as he was pushed onto the bed by Shadow, Shadow lay on top of him. "Shadow… you're eager-" Sonic gasped as he felt Shadow doing something different… "Shadow…" he groaned with delight.

A few hours later the two of them were laying down on the bed feeling tired. "Wow… Shadow…" Sonic breathed. "That was amazing…"

"Yep…" Shadow said, feeling proud of himself.

"You time is over hedgehogs!" Black Dooms voice came, he came into the room.

"Just… a few more hours." Sonic begged.

"No…" Black Doom refused as two of his soldiers dragged the two of them back to tier cells.

"I love you Shadow…" Sonic cried out to him. Shadow just gave a tearful smile, as they were both dragged out of each other's site.

The next day Sonic started to feel sick, he was vomiting all morning. "Ugh… must have been… some of that disgusting…. Alien food." Sonic said through his heavy breaths. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I wonder if Shadow's sick too?"

I fact, Shadow was not sick at all. He was in his cell, feeling proud of himself. "Shadow!" Black Doom shouted. Shadow snapped out of his trance. "Stop looking so smug, I don't care if you 'got laid', just stop it!" shadow just chuckled to himself.

"You may see some benefit from this… you never know." Shadow smiled. "Just you wait…" he said to himself, hopefully.

**What's going on with Sonic and Shadow? Why is Shadow so smug? Your theories in review, if you'd like to. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Immortal: The Doom**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the many reviews everyone! Thanks so much!**

The months went by, the both of them alone in their cells. Sonic's stomach had stopped hurting, he had stopped being sick, however his stomach had become bloated. Sonic really didn't like it. "This doesn't make sense… I eat hardly anything… however… I get fatter?" he said to himself. It really didn't get sense to him. "And I'm becoming really uncomfortable… I wish I could talk to Shadow… maybe he'll know why this is happening…"

Meanwhile, Shadow was in his cell, sleeping, smiling in while he dreamed. A bit too happy for the emo ultimate life form. He awoke, and the smile was wiped off his face when he realised he was no longer in his amazing dream world. "Damn it!" he slammed his fist onto the floor. "I need you now faker!" he shouted yearningly. "Please…" he whispered getting tears in his eyes. "Black Doom… can I just see him… for… a little."

"No you pathetic little rodent… this'll teach you… you'll never go and do this again." Black Doom said cruelly.

"No I won't… because I'm going to be stuck here for an eternity… aren't I?" Shadow said hatefully. "So you can save your f***ing (:3 Naughty!) rants and speeches about how wrong I was… and that I wont do it again… just f*** off!" Shadow said and threw a chaos spear at him, then curled up in the corner. "Why can't I just… die…" he said his tears flowing freely. "I've lived long enough… Please…"

Sonic was feeling the same, he banged on the door of his cell, screaming out for Shadow. "Shadow!" He cried out.

"Sonic!" Shadow did the same. Sonic continued to scream until he felt a strange feeling in his tummy.

"Ugh… what the…" he groaned. He continued to shout again, now he was afraid. Shadow clawed at the door of the cell through desperation, he could hear Sonic screaming, or was it his imagination, was he missing Sonic that much? "Shadow!" he began to sob. "I need you…" he trembled.

Hours later Shadow began to smash at the door of the cell, "I don't care what you say Black Doom… I'm getting out of here! And you're now going to stop me!" he then felt weak.

"Would you like me to take that chaos energy back from you." Black Doom said, appearing in his cell again. Shadow shook his head, collapsing onto the floor, he felt the same as he did when he was in Eggman's base. "You don't want to go into a coma… do you?" Shadow shook his head breathlessly. "Good!" he said, he clicked his fingers and Shadow no longer felt weak. Though he did feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed. "I… won't do it again…" he cowered. Shadow was a strong and brave hedgehog, but when it came to Black Doom, it seems all of that bravery washes away.

A couple of months on again, Sonic was getting bigger, "BLACK DOOM!" he called out. He came, Sonic felt seriously scared of him, but needed to ask him a question. "I need to talk to Shadow!"

"You can't… I could pass a message onto him though…" Black Doom said. Sonic smiled.

"Good enough… hmm…can you explain this to him?" Sonic pointed on the bump on his tummy. "And ask him to tell me what it's about? I have a feeling he might know."

"Okay…" Black Doom said and teleported to Shadow's cell, the bright flash awoke Shadow from his dream.

"Again… awoken from a good dream about Sonic…" Shadow said to himself. "What do you want?" he growled.

"A have a message from Sonic…" Black Doom said. "He says he's got a ,lot bigger… he has a bump on his abdomen… and he wonders whether you know anything about it." Black Doom said. Shadow began to smile and chuckle to himself.

"Yes!" he began to cheer. "I don't know how to explain it… he'll just find out soon enough… give it a few months…" Shadow was smiling wildly.

"Very well hedgehog… I'll tell your rodent friend that…" Black Doom said, it made Shadow snarl, so he left as soon as possible. Black Doom told Sonic what Shadow had just said.

"A few months? I can't wait that long to find out why! What's he on about! Can I just see him for two minutes?"

"No hedgehog…" Black Doom said, and left.

"GRR! Shadow!" Sonic screamed out.

Another few months on Sonic was huge, he hated to admit that it looked a lot like a pregnancy bump, though he knew he wasn't pregnant, only girls could get pregnant. He could hardly move now, he was getting really heavy. "How is this even happening…. Am I going to get much bigger… well it's been a few months… maybe I'll find out soon." he then got a sharp pain in his stomach, and he started to leak water where he was sitting. "Eww!" he got up. "OWW!"

Shadow heard his scream of pain. "It's time?" he smiled. "Black Doom, you NEED to take me to Sonic… please!" Shadow begged.

"No, for the last time NO!" Black Doom said.

"But I have to help him deliver what you asked from me!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What I asked from you Shadow can only come from a woman… he is not one." Black Doom said. Shadow smirked.

"I'm the ultimate life form… am I not… and… I never break my promises…" Shadow said, "Go on… or it we'll be too late." Shadow said as Sonic continued to yell and shout. "Go on!" Shadow shouted and Black Doom teleported them to Sonic's cell.

"Shadow!" Sonic sobbed, his eyes surrounded by tears, as he was on the floor, paralyzed by the pain.

"Don't worry Sonic… just relax." Shadow whispered. "And it'll be easier…" he said smoothing Sonic's bump. He kissed him and Sonic calmed down. "Now you have to push."

"Push what?" Sonic looked worried.

"9 months and you still haven't worked it out!" Shadow said.

"No… I cant be…" Sonic couldn't say it.

"Well. You're not gonna be anymore!" Shadow said. "Now push!" Shadow said, and Sonic began to push.

A few hours of pain a struggling later, the baby was born. "What is it?" Sonic asked.

"MINE!" Black Doom yelled and took the baby.

"Shadow!" Sonic screamed. "Why is he taking our baby… get it back!" he cried, trying to get up. Shadow looked helpless. "Shadow!"

"Sonic… remember… I made him a promise… to make him the perfect offspring? Well… I did… and it's his now…" Shadow said sadly. Sonic slapped him.

"But it OURS! You sold your baby our IDIOT!" Sonic screamed, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sonic… it's the only way we get out of this." Shadow tried to convince him.

"It is indeed!" Black Doom said. "Goodbye rodents!" he said, there was a flash and they were back on Mobius again.

"Shadow! How could you!" he cried out in despair. "That was OUR baby! MY baby! You had no right to do that."

"it was the price of our freedom… and you only knew it for a minute… and you only knew about the pregnancy at the labour… so… it could have been worse." Shadow said in a monotone voice. "I did it for us. We could have been there forever… split apart… but now were together again." Shadow smiled. "I know this must be ten times harder for you… but it's for our own good… and Black Doom wanted that offspring so bad…. I'm pretty sure he'll bring it up well… we may see it again one day." Shadow smiled. "No doubt about it."

"Okay… shadow… we didn't even know the gender… you did check, didn't you?" Sonic asked hopefully. Shadow shook his head.

"We may never know." he said grimly. "But hopefully we'll get to meet the guy… or girl… one day… and see how they grew up… hey?"

"Yeah… but for now… all we can do is…

HOPE."

**See you at the next story: My Immortal: Love Triangle. Thanks for reading and please review if you haven't already. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
